Amai Tenshi
Amai Tenshi is a main character in the MikuMikuDance Series She is the best friend and classmate of and a longtime friend of Seji Aka. She's also the heiress of her family fashion brand, "Tenshi". She's was formerly voiced by SilverDreamyRose until she's been replaced by Zayah-Chan. Biography "Pilot" Amai is first seen sitting alongside Seji at the rooftop of Naraku High School during lunchtime. She's thanks Seji for helping her with her History report and he thanks her, claiming that there are great benefits to having an internet obsessed friend. She asks who Seji's texting and he responds that he's sending with stupid Facebook messages, which she tells him to stop. She waves to Takara and notices that she's blushing. She and Seji ask why she was blushing and she tells them that her childhood friend Arata returned from his world trip, which she remembers her talking about. Amai showed excitement into meeting Arata. She and the others were then interrupted by a male student about the murder of Kurai Hiei, which she grows uncomfortable with. She shows remorse for Kurai and says that someone should investigate his murder, which Takara sees the opportunity for. Amai rejects Takara's idea but eventually decides to help her. "Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies" Amai and Takara are investigating the sudden murder of their Chemistry teacher, Maddo Tichi. She admits that she fears that it could be a start of a massacre if they don't investigate sooner. Takara agrees and points out that they have to find out the killers' motives for slaughtering Maddo and Kurai. Takara then asks about Seji's whereabouts, and Amai said that Seji snuck into the sorgue and the school crime scene to collect photographs of their corpses. She was then told about Maddo's connection to a heist of ancient sacred artifacts stolen from a local museum. Takara then tells Amai about the history of one of the artifacts, The Stone of Aigarai, which was supposedly worn by a long-dead succubus named "Aigarai", who resided in a kingdom in the 16th century. Takara then theorizes that Maddo could've stolen it for it's value. Seji then enters the bedroom, holding a folder. Amai greets Seji but he hesitantly jumps, showing her that he's disturbed from the photographs. Seji hands Takara the folder and almost pukes from the thought of the images and warns the girls of the graphic content. The girls open the file to see the disturbing pictures of Maddo and Kurai's dead bodies. Seji comments that being decapitated might feel worse that choking on pocky sticks, which Amai laughs about the memory she had with Seji. The next morning, Amai admits that she thought the killings would've been caused by the Shonen rebels, but she then remembered that their leader was suspended for dumping a bucket of blended rotten food and cat urine atop the school's receptionist, so it couldn't have been him. Amai laughs at Seji's comment of the word "loathe" when describing Maddo's reputation, which she responds with "loathe of bread." Amai then volunteers to help interview the faculty members and the students about their reputation with Maddo and Kurai, she also agrees with Takara that Seji should spy on the delinquents. Later during art class, Amai comments that it could've been someone who Maddo's physically damaged who killed him, but doesn't know who would kill Kurai. Seji makes a theory that it could be someone committing crimes for news and media attention, which she wonders why they couldn't turn themselves in. She reveals to Seji that she's painting a red sunset which she inspired from him, due to his bright red hair. Seji squeals and admits that he's painted a picture inspired from Amai. She sees that his painting is a baby kitten wearing jewelry, which he inspired from Amai's cat headband and that he thinks of her as a princess, also saying that he doesn't imagine her as anything else. The art teacher then announced that a new student is joining the art class, revealed to be Arata Akumu. She stares in shock (possibly from his dark energy) as he walks to his easel. Still in slight fear, she still happily greets Arata and then he starts painting. Later, a worried Amai tells Takara about Arata's behavior and his morbid painting (An angel with white hair and blue eyes hovering over Takara.), also saying that Arata just stared at the portrait the rest of class. Takara admits that she's never seen Arata acting like this when they were children. Amai wonders if Takara is going to speak to Arata about his behavior, pointing out that she might since he's her crush/Senpai. She also points out that when ever he walks by, he and Tak share an awkward stare to each other. Takara denies her crush, which Amai still sarcastically teases. Amai also asks if the painting has anything to do with the Stone of Aigarai, which Takara responds that it could be very unlikely. Amai and Takara were then interviewed by the school's journalist, Wakai Tantei, about the passing of Kurai and Maddo. Amai angrily admits that Maddo wasn't like since he scolded the students, but said that no one ever bullied or befriended Kurai and felt bad for not talking to him. She and Takara were then asked if the murders were cult related, and that he tells them false information of the lore of Aigarai. The girls responded no , Wakai thanks them for their time, and walks away. Amai asked Takara if she told anyone of their investigarion and she was told that they were the only people who knew about the heist and the lore. Amai realizes that they being stalked. (possibly by Nurse Pinku or another member of the cult). Personality Amai is kind hearted but intimidating towards her friends. She's also very uptight and fearful when it comes to risky situations. She can also be determined to help out with the investigation, but she backs down at times. Trivia * Amai is based on Jackie from "That 70's Show", Brooke Maddox from "MTV Scream", and Hinata from "Mirai Nikki/Future Diary. ** She's also based on someone from Sage Wainwright's past, but he'd prefer to keep it a secret from his fans. *** She's so far the only character who's went through the most redesigns. Sage Wainwright has lost count on how many times he's remade her appearance, but he's estimated over nine times. *** Many people compared Amai to Alya Césaire from "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir". Sage Wainwright confirmed that Amai's biography and personality was constructed months before he's heard of the series and said that it was all just a creepy coincidence. Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Sadistic Passion Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Main Characters